


Home

by Tanushree



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanushree/pseuds/Tanushree
Summary: Where is your home?





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction. 

Hello

Thank you for choosing this story if it at all can be called a story.  
I hope you can find your home pretty soon. If you have found it , then keep it safe.   
Thank you for giving my story a chance.

Stay healthy and stay belssed.  
I hope you like this oneshot

P.S Listen to the youtube instrumental or listen to the original Cinematic Orchestra song , To build a Home, while reading this.

The characters don't have a name.  
But most might resemble the guy with BTS Taehyung.

So let me clear it.

Yes I did think of Tae while writing this. Because he fit the role perfectly for some reason. 

I don't own bighit nor do I wish to.

I hope you enjoy the story💜

 

 

Copyright infringements not allowed.


	2. Home

There was a house that was a dream. 

When the gates opened, the smell of roses wafted in the air, the redness of the flowers resonated in the red slanting bricks of the rooftops that seemed like places for makeshift stargazing.

The rope swings lolled in the wind on the high balcony with purple creeping flowers that tinted like love. 

I had memorized every nook and corner of that house. 

It was a house I'm sure, but was it a home? 

Peeking through my curtained window everyday at dawn, before my school chased me to be a student, I peeped at the frosted window opposite to my home.

It was as if the window was in another world where everything was a dream. 

A beautiful dream. 

It was a misty dream with pure sunlight trickling through every flower petal and dried leaf in their garden. It illuminated the house and the dew.  
Every season looked beautiful for that house. 

But no one ever played in that garden.   
There was no laughter, not a single fight or a single voice of the living.  
There were workers yes, but they did their routine and left.   
Nobody stayed back. 

I watched the house everyday for a sign of home but got disappointed every time . It almost became a habit for me to look at that house, once when I woke up in the morning and the other before going to sleep. 

My parents always asked what was so special about the neighbours? 

I just smiled. 

It had been 8 years of those brick roofs and red roses. 

All of our lives flowed like a river but that house remained as perfect and concrete as a polaroid picture. It was like an iceberg  on a vast unwavering sea. 

*****************************

I could hear a sound that was taking me away from this still iceberg, I tried to hold on for dear life but the sound became louder. 

Eventually, I had to wake up and start my day.   
My job was not going to wait patiently for me like the neighbour at the opposite end of the road.   
I was in a hurry because I was late, mum told me to have breakfast so I grabbed a bread and ran out of  the house.   
While adjusting my belongings, I looked at the house out of habit, it was a fleeting glance, but I knew that there was a new addition to my picture.  
It seemed as if a person, a living breathing person was standing on the doorway waiting for permission to enter.   
Although, when my eyes searched for life again, I found an empty closed door. 

Job was calling so I ran to it. 

It was a cold but beautiful night, neon lights of the city flickered to life and then died in an instant.  
I returned to my home all exhausted from trying to live.  
Opening my door , I went inside to be greeted by my smiling parents watching tv.   
I didn't disturb them. 

The window was open and the curtains were dancing to the cool wind. Keeping my bag I looked at the curtains, catching a light other than the street lamps. My heart thundered in my chest because the light was from across the road. 

The frosted windows were illuminated with yellow lights and shadows danced around inside that picture, there was life inside, jovial and bubbling life. 

It astonished me. 

Looking down to the porch I noticed a figure sitting on the staircase. Something told me to open the gates to that picture.   
My feet took me down and I opened the doors to my home, stepping out into the cold starry night, I crossed the road , for the first time.   
There was a very familiar stench of petrol and an old car that I recalled seeing somewhere. 

The gates were half open, my hands touched the gates and it made a protesting sound , the person looked up and I saw his eyes . 

He was tall and his shoulders had badges of honour and victory, his face had the softness of a lamb but the bravery of a lion. The mole beneath his eye seemed like a tear that was afraid to fall. 

He recognised me. 

I did too. 

****************************** 

She saw him sitting on the porch staring at her eyes. She was stuck in the quicksand of the entrance and he waited.

They became children again. 

Her small hands played with a glass marble with the rainbow captured inside it. She threw it and caught it in an instant , but once it fell from her hand and rolled into a red brick roofed home that stood like a mountain . She went near it but couldn't enter the gates out of fear. When she was going to return however, a small hand grasped her shoulder and she turned back. A box smile greeted her with a glistening marble in hand. She smiled back and took her present. They both found each other. 

It was breezy sunny day when they lost eachother and his father took him away from that home in an old vintage car with a lot of memories. 

That was the last time they saw each other. 

Until this day.   
***************************** 

This time however, she entered the gates and walked towards him, he didn't stop her, she sat beside him and a comfortable silence fell. 

They both remembered each other.

Those 8 years never existed.

He looked at her and she returned his gaze. She saw his smile again presenting itself like a gift box to her. He saw her smile where the smell of roses settled in like they found their home. Rainbow glistening marble sat between them and two children found each other again. 

The picture was finally complete.


End file.
